In the ever increasing miniaturization of electronic circuitry , it has become increasingly difficult to fabricate separable electrical contacts that are as reliable and as durable as the larger components which they replace. In high density or miniaturized systems, as many as 96 pairs of contacts may be disposed in less than 0.5 inch square of area. Yet, the electrical contacts must have sufficient contact force to ensure reliable electrical connections with the complimentary male terminals. In turn, the terminals themselves are very small and, consequently, the electrical contacts must allow easy insertion and withdrawal of the terminals.
A common type of female or receptacle electrical contact for connecting to the terminals of electrical connectors in such environments as described above, includes at least a pair of contact blades or spring arms extending in cantilevered fashion longitudinally within the contact. The cantilevered spring arms have distal ends providing contact portions for engagement by the terminals of the electrical connectors, with the proximal ends of the cantilevered arms being rigid with a body portion of the contacts. Examples of such cantilevered arm contacts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,369 to Ostapovitch, dated Feb. 28, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,907 to Bogursky, dated Aug. 26, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,622 to Senor, dated Nov. 15, 1988.
This invention is directed to improvements in cantilevered arm type female contacts of the character described above.